Enemies
Bob-Omb If it sees you, it will light its fuse and follow you around until it explodes. Either get them to chase you, or pick them up from behind and throw them. Each yields one coin, but be sure to keep a safe distance until they explode. Bob-Ombs will always respawn, but will not yield more than one coin. Appearances in the Game: Bob-omb Battlefield, Tick Tock Clock and Others Goomba Walking mushrooms. Jumping on them, punching them, butt-slamming them, or any other attack will kill them. Each yields one coin upon destruction. Goombas will not respawn if you grab their coin. Appearances in the Game: Bob-omb Battlefield, Hazy Maze Cave, Shifting Sand Land, Tiny-Huge Island and Others Koopa Troopa A bipedal turtle. Destroying him (with almost any attack) removes his shell and reveals an embarrassing pair of pink boxers. His shell, once removed, can be surfed upon like a skateboard. Destroying the Koopa earns you a blue coin, but if you leave him shell-less for a while, he'll respawn a new one. Koopas will not respawn once you grab their blue coin. Appearances in the Game: Bob-omb Battlefield, Shifting Sand Land (Shell only), Jolly Roger Bay (His shell Only), Lethal Lava Land (Shell only), Tiny-Huge Island, Snowman's Land (Shell only) Whomp A large, gray, angry piece of cement. He will attempt to flatten you with his body, which can squish you quite easily. Run through his legs as soon as he jumps. When he lands on the ground, jump on his back. You can generate up to five coins by jumping continuously on his back. To destroy him, butt-stomp on his back. Note: There is a special glitch involving Whomps. If you jump just in time as they attempt to land on you, you will jump right through them. This is an easy way to avoid being turned into a pancake. Appearances in the Game: Whomp's Fortress Pirahna Plant A man-eating plant that is usually found sleeping, but becomes violent once awakened. Killing this little weed earns you a blue coin. To kill it, walk SLOWLY up to it, then punch it. If you get too close, you will hit it, waking it up. Appearances in the Game: Whomp's Fortress, Bowser in the Sky Mr. Blizzard Sometimes you will encounter snowmen who pop out the ground and throw snowballs at you. To destroy them, run around them in circles until they fall over. You will yield three yellow coins by doing this. Appearances in the Game: Cool, Cool Mountain, Snowman's Land Jumping Snowman Two jumping snowmen can be found in Cool Cool Mountain.In Super Mario 64,they're indestructable and you have to go below or jump over them.However,in the remake,Yoshi's egg would defeat it and reveal 3 yellow coins. Appearances in the Game: Cool, Cool Mountain Bully These guys have black bodies and yellow horns. These guy love pushing you around! Punch them into the lava to defeat it! Appearances in the Game: Lethal Lava Land, Bowser in the Fire Sea, Chief Chilly Challenge Boo Buddy White, chubby ghosts. If you make eye contact, they will disappear. Be sure to attack them from behind by punching or butt-stomping them. Jumping on them normally will not destroy them. Each ghost yields a blue coin, though the ones in the courtyard contains only one. A larger form of Boo, dubbed "Big Boo" is seen three times as the area's boss. Simply attack him like you would any other ghost. It takes three hits to kill. Appearances in the Game: Big Boo's Haunt Chuckya They are purple, and wear boxing gloves. If you get close to one, it'll pick you up, and toss you! To the only way to defeat this enemy is to go behind it and lift it. Appearances in the Game: Wet-Dry World, Tall Tall Mountain, Bowser in the Sky Fly Guy A Shy Guy with a propeller on its head. They either ram into you, or shoot fire at you! Use any attack against one. Jumping on them make you spin around. Appearances in the Game: Tiny-Huge Island Scuttlebug A large cartoon-like spider, which resembles a four-legged marble. Pretty much any attack will get three coins out of this guy. Appearances in the Game: Hazy Maze Cave, Big Boo's Haunt Skeeter A spider capable of land and water terrain. They can be killed by basic attacks or by jumping on them. They will skim across the water and attempt to ram Mario, or walk around aimlessly on land. They yield three coins when destroyed. Appearances in the Game: Wet-Dry World Sniffit A flying, masked creature with a cannon for a mouth. He will fire round bullets at you, but is easily killed on contact. Each Sniffit will yield two yellow coins. Appearances in the Game: Tiny-Huge Island Pokey These are orange with spikes on it, and it moves slowly towards you if you're near one. Use any attack against it, but beat it before it regrows a part to get a Blue Coin. Appearances in the Game: Shifting Sand Land Lakitu These guys can be a bit annoying. They throw Spiny Eggs at you! Use any attacks to defeat it. Appearances in the Game: Tall Tall Mountain, Rainbow Ride, Tiny-Huge Island Mr. I A big eye, just run around it to defeat it. A boss in Big Boo's Haunt is a big Mr. I, and is can be defeated the same way. Appearances in the Game: Big Boo's Haunt, Lethal Lava Land Swoop A purple bat. Beat it with any attack. Appearances in the Game: Hazy Maze Cave Mega Goomba A larger version of a Goomba. They deal a bit more damage that a regular Goomba. But if you ground pound one, you'll get a Blue Coin! Appearances in the Game: Tiny-Huge Island Micro Goomba A tiny Goomba! They can't hurt you, but then can push you a little bit. Jump right on it to get a coin. Appearances in the Game: Tiny-Huge Island Micro Koopa Troopa A smaller version of a Koopa Troopa! It can't hurt you, just get your jump right to get its Blue Coin. Appearances in the Game: Tiny-Huge Island Indestructible Enemies King Bob-Omb A large Bob-Omb with a crown and mustache who will battle Mario at the top of his mountain over a Power Star. He needs to be grabbed from the hind-quarters and thrown. Do not throw him off the mountain, as he will just jump back up. Throw him three times to achieve a star. Appearances in the Game: Bob-omb Battlefield Chain Chomp Yoshi next to a Chain Chomp. A living, angry ball-and-chain with a large set of teeth. The Chain Chomp is found only on Bob-omb Battlefield and the multiplayer games. He will pounce at you if you get too close, and cannot be killed. If you throw a Bob-omb at it, it will be temporarily stunned. Be careful because he can take off quite a bit of health. You can run around his post to get some coins. Butt-slamming his post frees him, and he rewards you with a star. Appearances in the Game: Bob-omb Battlefield Clam These are found underwater. If you go near one, it'll open up. There's usually a Red Coin or a Koopa shell in one. But if you stay long enough, it'll hurt you! Appearances in the Game: Jolly Roger Bay, Dire, Dire Docks Flame Orb The head of a Flame Chomp. They are black orbs with faces that shoots fire at you. There's no way to defeat it, so just avoid it. In Super Mario 64 DS, Yoshi can swallow them and gain fire breath. Appearances in the Game: Vanish Cap Under the Moat, Wet-Dry World, Rainbow Ride, Tiny-Huge Island Heave Ho These are red little robots that have dustpans with shoeprints on them. If you get on it, it'll toss you upwards! They constantly wind their keys to recharge. Appearances in the Game: Wet-Dry World, Tick Tock Clock, The Secret of Battle Fort Bubbas Bubbas are fish that swim arround and will injure you if you touch them. If you come across a big one, run or it will eat you! Appearances in the Game: Tiny-Huge Island Thwomp A large, angry, blue block. Thwomp will crush the ground repeatedly in one spot. He's invincible, but can be jumped upon to reach higher spots. Appearances in the Game: Whomp's Fortress Unagi A large electric eel, who likes to shock anything he touches. He can be lured out of his hiding places (The ship or his cave in Jolly Roger Bay) by swimming in front of him. In the level "Can the eel come out to play?" a star can be seen on the tip of his tail, which must be grabbed quickly before he reenters his cave. Attempting to destroy him will yield no results, so don't do it. Appearances in the Game: Jolly Roger Bay Amp A silver electrified ball that move in a circle that will fry you if you come into contact with it. Appearances in the Game: Shifting Sand Land, Wet-Dry World, Vanish Cap Under the Moat and Others Monty Mole A brown mole that pops out of holes to throw stuff at you. You can attack it to knock it briefly underground, but you can't defeat it. Appearances in the Game: Hazy Maze Cave, Tall Tall Mountain Pianoforte A piano only found in Boo's Haunted House. It is invincible, but upon luring it out of its resting spot, a red coin is revealed. It is slow and easy to run away from. Appearances in the Game: Big Boo's Haunt Klepto A large vulture. As his name implies, he likes to steal things, mainly Mario's cap. He also can be seen carrying the first star in Shifting Sand Land. To nab the star or get back your hat, jump underneath of him. Appearances in the Game: Shifting Sand Land, Tiny-Huge Island, Sunshine Isles Ukkiki A monkey who wants to steal your hat just as bad as Klepto. If, indeed, your cap is stolen, simply punch the poor fellow and take your prize. Be careful, he will run away from you and can be quite difficult to catch. Appearances in the Game: Tall Tall Mountain Other Characters Bob-Omb Buddy These lighter colored Bob-Ombs will actually help you out in many stages. Speak with them and they will open the cannons in whichever level you are currently playing. Once you save, the cannons will remain open for the rest of the game. Appearances in the Game: Bob-omb Battlefield, Whomp's Fortress, Jolly Roger Bay, Cool, Cool Mountain and others Mips A small yellow rabbit who appears in the flooded basement before Lethal Lava Land. Upon catching him, he will give you a star. He can be caught multiple times, the easiest strategy being to chase him towards the Shifting Sand Land wall then diving after him. He only appears twice in the game: once when you have 15 stars and the other when you have 50. Appearances in the Game: Super Mario 64 DS Cannonball You can only destroy these when you are giant-sized. Otherwise, jump over them or stay away. Appearances in the Game: Fwoosh Have you ever seen those clouds with faces? Well, this is one of them. But it doesn't like you, instead it'll blow you away, and you'll lose your Cap if you're wearing one. Just avoid it. Appearances in the Game: Tall Tall Mountain Moneybags It's first seen as a regular Coin. But when you try to collect it, it'll change back to its real appearance! Beat it to get a few coins. Appearances in the Game: Snowman's Land Pider These are big spiders. But just like Goombas, they aren't very strong, and they don't attack. Appearances in the Game: Spindrifts Spindrifts are flowers with pink petals. Jump on one to spin in the air like Luigi! Appearances in the Game: Cool, Cool Mountain, Snowman's Land Bowser For more info on Bowser, see the following levels. Bowser in the Dark World Bowser in the Fire Sea Bowser in the Sky